


The best Medicine

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rinniki Nation, Short & Sweet, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Niki gets sick and Rinne takes care of him
Relationships: Amagi Rinne/Shiina Niki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	The best Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya guys! Today I decided to post a drabble I wrote a few weeks back, which I never got around to posting.
> 
> So please, enjoy! It's pretty short but it's super fluffy hehe
> 
> Have fun :D

Waking up, had never felt so… tiring to Niki. Normally he would be full of energy but today… He was shivering, a cold sweat running down his face, coughing his lungs out.

_I haven’t been sick in years, what the hell_

Groaning he tried to sit up (emphasis on _tried_ ), but to no avail. His head was absolutely killing him, everything was spinning.

Letting himself fall back into the pillows, with a huff, he tried falling back asleep, not feeling well enough to do _anything_ , really. 

But well, falling asleep also wasn’t working, as he forced his eyes shut, once again, coughing his lungs out. Slowly opening his eyes, he looked at the ceiling, a familiar head of red hair coming into vision.

“Rinne-kun…?”, he said, his voice hoarse and croaky.

Said redhead, gave him a concerned look. “So that’s why, ya didn’t get up today… Ya feelin’ unwell?”

Ever so slowly, Niki sat up, looking at the other. “I-I’m fine… Don’t worry about me.”

Rinne frowned, gently placing a hand on his forehead. “Nah, ya ain’t fine, Niki-kyun! Lemme take care of ya, for once!”

Sighing, he laid back down, way too tired to argue with him. “Whatever you say, Rinne-kun…”

“I’ll go and cook for ya, then!”

Niki paled at that statement. He had seen Rinne cook before, and it had _not_ gone well.

“I-it’s fine!”

Despite his whole body yelling at him, to go back to sleep, he stood up, groggily walking into the kitchen, his walk unsteady.

But before he could get anywhere, Rinne swept him up, carrying him back to his room like a bride. “Let me down, Rinne-kun…!”

He was struggling to be let down, like a cat which didn’t want to be picked up.

The other just smirked. “No~pe, I’m gonna take care of my husband today, alright?”

Admitting defeat, he stopped struggling, the entire tension in his body disappearing.

Rinne gently laid him back down on his bed (it was more like _their_ bed; no one remembered the last time when the other bed had been used). Giving him an overly _soft_ smile, he softly kissed Niki’s forehead, sweeping his hair to the side and tucking him into the covers.

With that, he made his leave and somehow Niki quickly fell back asleep.

Niki woke up to the loud blaring sound of the smoke alarm and the distinct smell of smoke.

_Did he just…? Not again…_

Sighing, Niki got out of bed, his knees weak, feeling dizzy. Immediately, he felt a familiar warmth at his side. Somehow, Rinne had appeared at his side. It’s like he had a sixth sense, which told him where Niki was and what he was doing at the moment.

Despite the kitchen probably being on fire, he couldn’t be mad at Rinne, who had placed a tray on his – their – bedside table.

Laughing weakly, he turned towards Rinne.

“Is the kitchen still on fire~?”

Looking proud of himself, Rinne smirked. “I only set one thing on fire today, Niki-kyun~ Ain’t that great?”

He giggled quietly, as he eyed the food, Rinne made for him. Admittedly, it didn’t even look too bad.

“So, what did you make for me?”, he croaked out, his throat still hurting.

“I made ya cup of tea with honey, for yer throat and some chicken soup with toast!”

Rinne looked like an overly excited puppy, as he proudly presented his work and Niki could feel this weird fuzzy feeling in this stomach.

“Thank you, Rinne-kun. It means a lot, you know that~?”

“Huh? Well, you’re my wife, so I gotta take care of ya, jus’ like you take care of me!”

With an overly fond smile, he grabbed the tray from the nightstand, and started eating. While eating, he noticed something.

“Wait… what exactly did you burn, Rinne-kun?”

Suddenly flustered, Rinne averted his eyes. “The toast…”

Niki was absolutely baffled. “You _burnt_ toast?”

“Yeah, I did! Now eat, Niki-kyun!”

Somehow, Niki thought it was _cute_ , that Rinne had ruined something as simple as toast.

Feeling the bed dip, he turned his head to see that the redhead had sat down next to him. Slowly, as Niki sipped his soup, he directed his gaze at Rinne, who was staring right back at him.

Swallowing down the still hot contents, he smiled warmly. “Why are you staring, Rinne-kun?”

“’Cause you’re really fuckin’ pretty, right now, with ya hair down and everythin’. Couldn’t help but stare…”

He sounded breathless, stunned even.

Giggling to himself, Niki leaned up, to kiss Rinne’s cheek softly.

“Guess I’ll just have to wear my hair down more often~”

Niki felt an arm wrap around his waist, as Rinne pulled him closer towards him, kissing the top of his head ever so slightly.

“Yeah, ya should~”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope, I could cheer you guys up a bit, because of all the things happening right now.  
> Remember to stay safe and help wherever you can!
> 
> Love you guys <3
> 
> Love, Leo~


End file.
